I Want It That Way
by Yami Mariko
Summary: When Zelda is caught in the act of betrayal, Link finds it impossible to cope. When it becomes unbearable, Link decides to end his suffering... A darkish fic containing suicide.


Disclaimer - Well, it would be nice, but sadly it's not true. 

A/N - I love writing song-fics, but they're always difficult because I never know what to write them for, and I sometimes take a while to catch on to the song. This song took a while before I figured out what it meant. 

****

You are my fire

__

Link was staring after Zelda in a dreamy state.

****

The one desire

__

Sweet images of her float in his mind.

****

Believe when I say

__

He gets up and starts to follow her through the gardens of Hyrule Castle.

****

I want it that way

__

Planning to surprise her with a gift. 

But we are two worlds apart

__

As he walks, he thinks about how unexpected their relationship was. He was a Kokiri, she was a Princess. 

****

Can't reach to your heart

__

But even now, she seemed distant. 

****

When you say

__

Fear rustled in his veins. Zelda was probably just being a royal.

****

I want it that way

__

Or did she love another?

Tell me why

__

But after everything they've been through…

****

Ain't nothing but a heartache

__

Link's love was genuine, but was hers? 

****

Tell me why 

__

But more fear stirred up. Did Zelda really love him?

****

Ain't nothing but a mistake

__

He tried to squash his fears when another question popped up.

****

Tell me why

__

If Zelda did not love him, who did she love?

****

I never want to hear you say

__

Realizing the Princess had stopped, he crouched in the bushes.

****

I want it that way

__

What he saw broke his heart. 

Am I your fire

__

She was speaking, in a manner she had never spoken to Link with, to a handsome boy.

****

Your one desire

__

He offered her a ring…

****

Yes I know it's too late

__

Link prayed she wouldn't take it.

****

But I want it that way

__

But she did.

Tell me why

__

She hugged him and kissed him.

****

Ain't nothing but a heartache

__

Then, he slipped the ring on her finger.

****

Tell me why 

__

They began conversing again. Again, Zelda spoke affectionately.

****

Ain't nothing but a mistake

__

Again, they kissed.

****

Tell me why

__

Then, Zelda saw Link, kneeling in the bushes.

****

I never want to hear you say

__

She angrily demanded what he was doing, eavesdropping on people.

****

I want it that way

__

All Link could do was run away as fast as he could.

Now I can see that we're falling apart

__

Once outside the castle, he tried to relive all of the good memories.

****

From the way that we used to be, yeah

__

Frolicking as innocent children.

****

No matter the distance

__

Growing up together.

****

I want you to know that

__

The few dates they had as teenagers.

****

Deep down inside of me

__

Link tried to remember the few times they had kissed.

You are my fire

__

But it was pointless

****

The one desire

__

If his heart's desire loved another

****

You are, you are, you are, you are

__

There was no more purpose for him to live

****

Don't wanna hear you say

__

So he would die.

Ain't nothing but a heartache

__

He arrived at the Temple of Time

****

Ain't nothing but a mistake

__

One of the most important places in his first quest

****

I wanna hear you say 

__

It was most suitable to die here.

****

I never want to hear you say

__

He thought of Zelda one final time.

****

I want it that way  
_But he had already made his decision._

Tell me why

__

He raised his sword.

****

Ain't nothing but a heartache

__

He plunged it deep.

****

Tell me why 

__

As things began going dark and the pain became unbearable,

****

Ain't nothing but a mistake

__

He gasped his last words.

****

Tell me why

__

"I loved you."

****

I never want to hear you say

__

Then he lay still.

****

I want it that way

__

The Hero of Time lay lifeless on the ground, finally free of this world.

A/N - Hmm… I don't usually write cheerful fics. One in every hundred fics is bright or even relatively close to cheerful. Please review me!


End file.
